Pamiętnik pani Hanki/14
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Czwartek Ponieważ, gdy wracałam od Lolów, droga wypadła mi przez Poznańską, wstąpiłam do Roberta. Nie spodziewałam się wprawdzie go zastać, ale wstąpiłam tak sobie. I okazało się, że bardzo dobrze zrobiłam. Ładnych rzeczy dowie się ode mnie o tej swojej pupilce. Niech tylko wróci! Już na schodach słychać było gramofon. Na otworzenie drzwi czekałam dobre pięć minut. Wreszcie raczyła usłyszeć dzwonek. Od razu poznałam, co się święci. Miała wypieki i włosy nie w porządku. Chociaż zagrodziła mi tak drogę, bym nie mogła wejść, kazałam się jej usunąć i właśnie weszłam. Dałabym głowę, że ktoś uciekł z pokoju w głąb mieszkania. Niestety nie mogłam przecież rewidować wszystkich ubikacji. Na stole stały dwie filiżanki nie dopitej kawy i owoce. Korzystając z tego, że pana nie ma w domu, ona tu przyjmuje swoich amantów, którzy później okradną go lub zamordują. Przecież ciągle się o tym czyta w gazetach. Powiedziałam jej: – Cóż to, panienka ma gości? Bezczelnie spojrzała mi w oczy i skłamała: – Żadnych gości nie mam, proszę pani. – Czy pan Tonnor pozwala panience używać gramofonu? – Nigdy mi nie zabrania, proszę pani. Nie mogłam już dłużej patrzeć na jej wyzywającą minę i przysięgłam sobie, że na głowie stanę, a przeprowadzę u Roberta wyrzucenie jej za drzwi. Powinien sobie wziąć lokaja. Co to jest, by młody mężczyzna nie miał lokaja. To nawet jest w złym guście. A jeżeli już służącą, to niech weźmie jakąś starszą, poważną kobietę. Najgorsze było to, że przed tą gęsią nie mogłam wytłumaczyć się, po co przyszłam. To jednak jest zastanawiające, jak ważną jest rzeczą pretekst. Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek się nad tym kiedy zastanawiał. A szkoda. Warto by o tym napisać całą rozprawę. Dla człowieka pierwotnego pretekst jest rzeczą zbyteczną. Swoje działania przeprowadza on brutalnie, nie szukając żadnych uzasadnień prawdziwych czy pozornych. My, ludzie kulturalni, w tysiącznych wypadkach musimy się uciekać do pretekstu. Np. w czasach przedwojennych upuszczało się chusteczkę, by interesujący nas mężczyzna ją podniósł. Dziś ten sposób jest już oczywiście nie do użycia i za każdym razem trzeba wymyślać coś nowego. Nie należy to do rzeczy łatwych. Czasami kwestia zbliżenia się z kimś uzależnia się od takiego drobiazgu jak to, czy dany pan znajdzie pretekst, by kobietę wziąć za rękę. Chodzi tylko o ten pierwszy krok. Dalej rzecz rozwija się inercjonalnie. Będę musiała pomówić o tym ze stryjem. Robert też jest bardzo inteligentny, ale mam wrażenie, że dla niego kwestia pretekstu raczej nie istnieje. Ma typ mężczyzny na wskroś nowoczesnego. A kto wie, czy nowoczesność nie polega właśnie na pierwotności. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi ojciec. Ci starsi panowie miewają czasami rację. Nawet stryj Albin nie zachwyca się nowoczesnością. Kiedyś mi powiedział: – Najpiękniejszą rzeczą w miłości jest gra wstępna. Zdobywanie względów kobiety, opanowywanie jej wyobraźni, misterna gra na jej nerwach, budzenie w niej pierwszych drgnień zmysłów. Jeżeli nie jestem wirtuozem w tej grze, w każdym razie zasługuję na miano co najmniej dość utalentowanego dyletanta. I cóż z tego mam dzisiaj?... Kobieta nowoczesna nie daje mi możności, nie daje mi czasu na rozwinięcie całego wachlarza mojej wiedzy, wprawy i umiejętności. Kobieta nowoczesna rzuca się na miłość jak zgłodniałe zwierzę na jadło. Cały precyzyjny mechanizm tak zwanego uwodzenia zostaje na boku, niepotrzebny, wycofany z obiegu, nawet trochę śmieszny. Zrozumiałbym jeszcze, dlaczego wyrzec się go mogą mężczyźni. Ale kobiety powinny cenić ten rzekomy anachronizm nad wszystko. Tak czy owak, tą czy inną drogą pójdzie dalsza feminizacja świata, jedno pozostanie niezaprzeczoną cechą typowo kobiecą: pragnienie, by ją zdobywano. Niewątpliwie stryj ma dużo słuszności. Nie bierze jednak pod uwagę tempa dzisiejszego życia. Dzisiaj po prostu nie ma się czasu na te wszystkie gierki. Ojciec starał się o mamę przez trzy lata. Okropne i śmieszne słowo: starał się. Zawsze, gdy słyszę to słowo, wydaje mi się, że widzę psa przywiązanego łańcuchem, który, zziajany i z wywieszonym językiem, stara się naciągnąć łańcuch tak, by dosięgnąć do kości leżącej daleko. Stara się. To skojarzenie przychodzi mi mimo woli, ilekroć słyszę, że ta lub ta panna ma jakiegoś starającego się. Wyobrażam go wówczas sobie na łańcuchu i z wywieszonym językiem. To też anachronizm. Dziś nikt o nikogo się nie stara. Po prostu ludzie pobierają się lub nie. Albo się kochają, albo żenią się z rozsądku. Jacek również nic starał się o mnie. Poznał mnie, stwierdził, że odpowiadam mu sferą, stanem majątkowym, wiekiem, urodą, inteligencją, no i wtedy mógł się już we mnie zakochać. A gdy się zakochał, po prostu powiedział mi o tym. Byłby śmieszny, gdyby postępował inaczej lub inaczej rozumował. Wszystko razem trwało dwa tygodnie. Czasami zdarza się wprawdzie, że dany epuzer nie podoba się pannie. Wtedy oczywiście stara się, ale nie o nią. Stara się przekonać ją, że jest lepszy, milszy i wierniejszy, niż się jej na pozór zdawało. Tak zwane zabieganie o względy kobiety nie przynosi zaszczytu jej, a poniża mężczyznę. Poza tym na te faramuszki brak czasu. Przynajmniej w życiu miejskim. Dawniej wszyscy ludzie z towarzystwa mieszkali na wsi. Miasto było tylko terenem ich spotkań. Owe karnawały, wyścigi, corsa i inne przeżytki. Dziś ludzie poznają się na dansingu lub w kawiarni, ewentualnie na fajfie u znajomych. Młody człowiek nie musi wcale prezentować się miesiącami rodzinie panny, bo i tak rodzina wszystko wie o nim z plotek. Dziwię się tylko, że za dawnych czasów, kiedy podobno plotkarstwo było jeszcze większe, nie kontentowano się tymi wiadomościami. Jestem dzisiaj bardzo filozoficznie usposobiona. Potwierdza się to, co mówi ojciec, że przez oderwanie się od spraw bieżących człowiek otwiera sobie drogę do tych pokładów własnych myśli, o których istnieniu tak łatwo zapomina się w gwarze intensywnego życia. Lubię czasami zagłębiać się w takie dociekanie. Wtedy widzę, jak bardzo góruję umysłem nad wieloma takimi pustymi kobietami, jak Halszka czy Muszka. Jestem przekonana, że żadna z nich nie jest zdolna do abstrakcyjnego myślenia. Nie piszę tego bynajmniej w jakimś celu. Nie jest moim zamiarem sugerowanie czytelnikowi, że jestem czymś nadzwyczajnym. Przeciwnie. Upewniam wszystkich, że nie jestem zarozumiała. Moje walory duchowe i ten poziom intelektualny zawdzięczam po prostu własnej naturze. Nie ma w tym mojej żadnej zasługi. Od dziecka miałam usposobienie raczej kontemplacyjne. Zawsze czytałam dużo. Znam wszystkie powieści Wandy Miłaszewskiej i wszystkie wiersze Kazimierza Wierzyńskiego. Te zresztą przeczytałam na złość ojcu. Pojąć nie umiem, dlaczego mu się nie podobają. Wiersze, jak wiersze. Ale sam autor jest przecież czarujący. Ma tyle wdzięku i jest bardzo przystojny. Skoro już mowa o poezji, to znacznie przewyższa urodą wszystkich poetów, jakich znam. Nigdy nie zapomnę jego przecudnego wiersza o jesieni: Przyszła ciszą miłosierna ksieni: Siódma jesień – najzłotsza, najsłodsza Z wszystkich złotych i słodkich jesieni. Moja jedna – jedyna – kochana. Przyszła ciszą – drogą długich cieni, Naszych cieni od dawnych jesieni, I wszeptała się w nas, zadumana... Nawet Toto, który jest zupełnie impregnowany przeciw wszelkiemu pięknu, zachwycał się tym wierszem. Aczkolwiek w zupełności podzielam zachwyt autorki pamiętnika dla wyżej cytowanego wiersza, chciałbym dodać tu małe sprostowanie. Mianowicie jest to wiersz, a raczej początek wiersza pod tytułem „Siódma jesień” Juliana Tuwima. Pani Renowicka popełniła błąd przypisując go komu innemu. (Przpisek T.D.M.) Czytam mnóstwo poezji. Nawet gdy gdzieś wyjeżdżam, zawsze zabieram ze sobą „Toi et moi” Geraldiego. Mój Boże! Już dziewiąta, a ja się jeszcze nie przebrałam. O dziesiątej miałam się spotkać z Totem. Znowu będzie robił kwaśne miny. Powinien w ogóle Bogu dziękować za to, że się chcę z nim widywać.